


Want you to be happy

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and camille have an honest talk on the state of their tumultuous marriage and come to a conclusion





	Want you to be happy

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after watching the pilot I shipped Aaron and Camille immediately

Aaron was angry when his wife dropped the divorce bomb on him he really hoped the two would of have been able to work out on their marriage 

Camille had surprised him when she served him with divorce papers it was bad enough it put a strain on their relationship after all the two worked together 

Aaron would be around the woman he was madly in love with 24/7 he loved her with all of his heart and soul he couldn’t imagine not being with her ever 

His heart was broken he didn’t know if it could ever get fixed he misses her and what they had 

The only thing Aaron could do in the meantime was keep things cordial with his soon to be ex wife despite his desire to kiss her like crazy 

Camille loved her husband but she knew their marriage was falling apart they hardly spoke to each other anymore it wasn’t even a relationship anymore they couldn’t even communicate with each other 

“Aaron it’s for the best I love you but I can’t do this anymore”Camille said to him Aaron simply sighed in response a pissed look on his face as he thought of what he could possibly say to her 

“If this is what you want I just want you to be happy”Aaron decided on taking the high road after all he still cared about her 

“I want you to be happy as well I’m here for you just know that”Camille offered him a friendly ear to turn to in the midst of their impending divorce 

“As much as I may want this to work out between us you’re right some things can’t be fixed unless you admit that there are problems we couldn’t function together maybe this is for the best”Aaron told her

“Friends?”She asked him

Aaron gave her a small smile “We can be friends”


End file.
